Sleeping Tooru
by Romea
Summary: Based on the fairytale Sleeping Beauty but with some twists
1. The Gathering

Hi there. ^_^ This is a fanction based on the story Sleeping Beauty... Or as it's called here "Sleeping Tooru."  
  
I hope nobody has done a similer story... If so tell me... I'm deeply sorry if that's the case...  
  
Anyway I've changed the ages a bit because I wanted the princes to be older than Tooru, just so it isn't a misunderstanding.  
  
I've also made Kagura the wicked fairy... I don't have a specical reason for it, I just didn't know which one to pick...  
  
So it ended up being her... ~_^ You may wonder why I didn't choose Akito well I wanted him to be a prince...~_^  
  
I've also made more than one prince... Just for fun. =)  
  
If I've made some mistake about grammar or spelling I'm sorry...   
  
Sidenote: I've never written a fanfiction based on something that I havn't made myself! (Don't be to mean...~_^)   
  
Finally, thank you for reading this. =) (If there is someone who does ~_^)  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket which I think most people are aware of...  
  
"Thoughts"  
  
~Narrator~  
  
Cast  
  
Queen number 1 - Arisa  
  
Queen 2 - Saki   
  
Princess - Tooru  
  
Fairy number 1 - Shigure  
  
Fairy 2 - Ayame  
  
Fairy 3 - Hatori  
  
Prince number 1 - Haru - 3 years older than Tooru  
  
Prince 2 - Momiji - 3 years older than Tooru  
  
Prince 3 - Akito - 5 years older than Tooru  
  
Prince 4 - Yuki 4 years older than Tooru  
  
Prince 5 - Kyou 4 years older than Tooru  
  
Evil Fairy - Kagura  
  
~Once upon a time there was a princess, and two queens who ruled in a beautiful country.  
  
The queens were admired and known for their kindness.  
  
But destiny hadn't planned for their happiness to last...~  
  
[Queen Arisa looks at Queen Saki in confusion] What were they going to do...?  
  
Yesterday were they were out hunting they had found a baby in the woods and had decided to take the baby home to their castle.  
  
But what now...?  
  
Arisa: Ah hell! She's such a kawaii little girl! Let's keep her!  
  
[Saki looks at Arisa]  
  
Saki: She has such a nice electric aura around her... I agree with your sugestion.  
  
And so it was decided. ^_^  
  
~One year after the decision Arisa and Saki planned to throw a huge birthday party to the little princess girl they found.  
  
They invited everyone! (or atleast they thought so...)~  
  
Shigure: Oh!! Let me see the girl! Let me! Hihi haha!  
  
Ayame: Shigure this is so exciting...! Do you know what your going to give her Hatori?  
  
Hatori: Yes. [Serious exprecion]  
  
Shigure: Mine is the best! ^_^ [He has a huge smile on his lips]  
  
Ayame: No! Mine is!  
  
Shigure: Don't copy me! I said mine is!  
  
Ayame: I'm just telling you the truth! [Upset]  
  
Hatori: Oh please...Both of you shut your mouth...this is a happy day.   
  
"Besides, the gift I got is the best.."  
  
Ayame: I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me for my foolishness?" [A huge waterfall of tears dripping down from his eyes]  
  
Shigure: We shouldn't fight!" [Tears falling down here as well]  
  
Hatori: -_-*  
  
Arisa: ^o^ ^-^^O^ O_O [Doing facial expression towards baby Tooru]  
  
Torru: ...  
  
Saki: I wonder where all the princes are...  
  
Arisa: Ah! There is prince Yuki! Oh hoy! Prince Yuki! Meet your future to be bride! ^_^  
  
Yuki: O_O  
  
Saki: It isn't yet decided which one Tooru is going to marry...  
  
Arisa: Yes... There are four more princes to choose from.  
  
Yuki: [Looks down at Tooru] O_O*  
  
Arisa: Is something wrong?  
  
Yuki: She's not so pretty...  
  
Arisa: -_- What did you just say about my precious little kawaii pie Torru?!  
  
Yuki: O_O  
  
Saki: Well Yuki, perhaps because you see it from a boy's point of view... It will change surely when you get older.  
  
Yuki: If you say so... [Walks away]  
  
Kyou: [Walks towards Tooru and looks down in the basket] Weard stuff! What's this?  
  
Arisa: ...  
  
Saki: Your future to be bride.  
  
Kyou: Bride...? O_O  
  
"These ladies are crazy..."[Runs away]  
  
[Haru and Momiji walks/crawls together towards the queens and the young princess]  
  
Arisa: Prince Haru! Prince Momiji! Welcome!  
  
Momiji: Kawaii! I'm going to marry her! ^_^  
  
Haru: ...  
  
Arisa: Such a lovely boy Momiji! I can't wait!  
  
Saki: Don't make any promises Arisa...   
  
Arisa: Oh hush! He's just a little boy, he'll forget!  
  
Momiji: [Plays with the princess] ^_^  
  
Haru: ...  
  
[Tooru giggles]   
  
Momiji: Yay! She likes me! ^_^  
  
~Suddenly everyone felt a chill running down their spine...~  
  
Akito: Hello...  
  
Arisa: Well hello prince Akito!  
  
Saki: Meet your future to be wife.  
  
[Akito looks at the baby Momiji is playing with]  
  
Akito: Yes...   
  
Arisa thinking: Hmm... it looks like he's planning something...  
  
~Two hours pass by and everyone seems to enjoy the feast... It was time for the fairies to give their gifts.~ ^_^  
  
[Shigure and Ayame waves around with their wands while Hatori looks bored] 


	2. Getting Gifts

I want to thank you Neko no Baka for your review!  
  
I only got one, but it's better than none. ^_^  
  
Arisa: I'm so excited! I wonder what the little fairies will give her!  
  
[Evil glance from Shigure]  
  
Shigure: We are hardly little... I'm taller than you!  
  
Arisa: That's because you used magic, fool! Otherwise your just the size of my hand, hehe.  
  
Shigure: Well... Anyway, I can use magic, you can't! Hahahahahaha!  
  
Arisa:...  
  
Saki: Well now, shall we start?  
  
Ayame: I want to start! I want to start! My gift is the best! I'll proove it!  
  
[Glances at Hatori for aproval, Hatori gives away a sigh]  
  
~Everyone gathered around Tooru~  
  
[Ayame starts to dramtically wave around with his wand]  
  
Hatori:...  
  
[Shakes his head]  
  
Ayame: Ioamakilakokaska!!!  
  
Arisa: What does it mean?  
  
Hatori: He's just fooling around... He doesn't need to do anything or say those stupid things he's saying. He's just making up.  
  
[Shigure giggles]  
  
Ayame: Princes Tooru, we are all here assembled. We honour you! My great gift for you is... beauty!  
  
You are going to be the most beautiful girl there is to know!  
  
Hatori: Was that his great gift?! That's just...shallow.  
  
[Shigure giggles]  
  
Saki: Oh my... She doesn't need that gift. I can feel from the vibe she'll be a pretty girl inside and out.  
  
Shigure: Now it's my turn! My turn! My turn! Hihihi.   
  
Dear Tohru, I am here to give you a gift all humans should strive for. But you are lucky, hihi, to have me, hihi.  
  
I'll give it to you for free! KINDESS!   
  
"It's a good thing Ayame gave her beauty... Now she'll be a kind girl and treat me like a king, hahaha!"  
  
Hatori: Are you hiding something?  
  
Shigure: Eh, no.  
  
~Black smoke suddenly starts to fill the room~  
  
Unknown person: So... you are all having a party without inviting me.  
  
Arisa: WHAT?!  
  
Unknown person: Don't you recognize me? Shigure, Hatori, Ayame?  
  
Shigure: K-Kagura!  
  
Kagura: That's right. Everyone in the kingdom was invited but me, I feel hurt.  
  
Arisa: You're that, that witch!  
  
Kagura: Excuse me, I prefer fairy. Now, I have a gift for the little princess aswell.  
  
Saki: Please, don't hurt her.  
  
Kagura: Hmph! Why not, your hurt me...  
  
Akito:...  
  
Kyo: Wait a minute! She's just a girl, and a baby at that!  
  
Yuki: Hurt someone in your own size!  
  
[Kagura ignored them but seems to be touched by Kyo's word...]  
  
Kagura: The day you turn sixteen, you'll prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and you'll DiE.  
  
Arisa: YOU!  
  
Saki: Oh no...  
  
~Kagura vanishes~  
  
Hatori: All hope is not lost. I havn't given my gift yet.  
  
Arisa: Yes that's right! You can lift the curse away! Haha.. What a realif.  
  
Hatori: I'm sorry, I have no such gift, but I can do something to prevent her from dying...  
  
[Hatori lifts his wand]  
  
Hatori: The day your turn sixteen and prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, you shall not die, but sleep.  
  
And sleep you shall till your one true love comes and gives you a kiss, then you shall wake up!  
  
Arisa: That's not good enough! What if it never happens!  
  
Hatori: I'm sorry, all we can do is hope.  
  
Arisa: I won't accept this! Everyone gather all the spinnings wheels in this kingdom and burn them!  
  
I won't have the princess sleeping in eternity!  
  
~So the party turned to a disaster instead of a joyous occastion~ 


	3. Departing

I want to give thanks to Ashi-Chan and Serena for your reviews! =)  
  
~Narrator~  
  
"Thoughts"  
  
[Actions]  
  
Kawaii = Cute  
  
Again I apologize for spelling and grammar errors.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
~A couple of days passed and the fairies decided to have a discussion with Queen Saki and Queen Arisa~  
  
Hatori: I don't think Princess Tooru should stay any longer in the castle, it's becoming to dangerous.  
  
Shigure: He's right, even though she won't be killed by that spinning wheel the witch could try something else.  
  
Arisa: But she's just a baby! Isn't it to early?  
  
Hatori: No, the sooner the better.  
  
Shigure: Witches aren't known to keep their promises.  
  
Ayame: So when she turns sixteen we decided that she should marry me and then we will pretend we are a peasant couple.   
  
Hahaha.Don't worry, I will do anything in my might to show we are a real couple, we'll even..  
  
Hatori: THAT'S ENOUGH!   
  
Shigure: -_-;;  
  
Arisa: O_O  
  
[In shock]  
  
Hatori: That idiot... Don't listen to his foolish words, we wouldn't want Tooru harmed...  
  
Ayame: Harmed?! Are you meaning... I'm dangerous?!  
  
Hatori:...  
  
Saki: So what is your REAL plan?  
  
Shigure: We decided to hide in the woods, pretend we are poor, not married though.  
  
Hatori: We would pretend we are her uncles you could say.  
  
Ayame: Her UNCLES? Isn't that... boring?  
  
Shigure: Would you rather pretend to be her father?  
  
Ayame: Hmm, interesting though, I'm a great actor you know.  
  
Shigure: Before you wanted to be married to her now her father?  
  
Hatori: "He's sick..."  
  
Shigure: Eh...Anyways, we'll raise her like she is a poor girl, when we thinks it's safe we'll tell her the truth.  
  
Ayame: We will do anything to protect her! We'll even wear, you know those clothes poor people wear, ah, you know.  
  
Arisa: Eh, ok.  
  
Hatori: We won't even use magic.  
  
Ayame: WHAT?! NOT MAGIC?!  
  
Shigure: [tears falling] Why? I can't even put my clothes on without magic!  
  
Saki: My...  
  
Hatori: You'll just have to learn. Our magic would give us away, and the witch would find us at once.  
  
Saki: Even though it pains me to give her away I know your right. We must protect Tooru at any cost.  
  
Arisa: Please take good care of her.  
  
Hatori: Don't worry, I'll watch over her. We'll give you some time though, in a week we'll take her away.  
  
Arisa: By the way where will you take her?  
  
Hatori: I'm sorry. I can't tell you, the witch might find out from you in some way.  
  
Arisa: Oh.  
  
"Oh my baby kawaii pie! What will I do without you?"  
  
Ayame: Don't you worry Queen! I'll take good care of her, hehe, I'll make sure Hatori and Shigure doesn't do anything dirty.  
  
Arisa: "It's you that I'm worried will try anything.."  
  
Saki: I assume everything is said?  
  
Hatori: Yes, you may leave if you wish, I'm sorry we took your time.  
  
~Queen Arisa and Queen Saki left the room and the three fairies stood left~  
  
Shigure: Are you sure about this?  
  
Hatori: What else could be done?  
  
Shigure: What if one of us carries the baby and you know, we might turn to...  
  
Hatori: We just have to be carefull, we can still carry her you know, just not close the chest...  
  
Ayame: Oh my sweet little daugther! I can't even hold you like a true father!  
  
[Cluthes his hands towards his chest as if in pain]  
  
[Hatori and Shigure ignores him]  
  
Ayame: You remember you said that only her true love can wake her up? Have you thought that one of us might be it..  
  
Hatori: If we're smart and don't turn foolish she might not even prick her finger and fall asleep.  
  
~One week passed and it was time for the three fairies to take the princess and leave the castle~  
  
[Saki is in tears]  
  
Saki: Please... Make sure nothing happens to her.  
  
[Arisa kisses the baby farewell]  
  
Hatori: Don't worry, we'll come back when the danger is over.  
  
Saki: Farewell!   
  
Arisa: Good luck!  
  
~The fairies departed and finally arrived to the wood they would now live in~  
  
Ayame: Is this where we are going to live?!  
  
Shigure: It's so small... Do we have to share a room?  
  
~Hatori is carrying the baby making sure she won't clutch to his chest~  
  
Hatori: No, it's enough rooms for everyone, one kitchen, and one small dining room.  
  
But I think the princess should share room with someone incase she needs one of us.  
  
Shigure: Or one of us has her in our room for one week and then she switches, then we all get to take care of her and take responsibility.  
  
Hatori: That's a good idea, then the others could get some rest.  
  
~Years passed and the princess turned seven. All the fairies got attatched to her and loved her very much and she loved them too  
  
Shigure could now put on clothes all by himself and he could even bake cookies~ ^_^  
  
Ayame: Now blow the candles and make a wish!  
  
Tooru: Ok, I wish I could stay here forever with Daddy, Uncle Hatori and Uncle Shigure!  
  
~Yes, Ayame had called himself her father... She knew though he wasn't but she didn't mind calling him that since it seemed to make him happy~  
  
Shigure: NO! You can't say it out loud! Then it won't come true...  
  
"Oh poor little girl, even is she hadn't said it out loud it would never come true..."  
  
Hatori: Don't call him daddy! He's an idiot.  
  
Tooru: Idiot? What is that? Should I call him that?  
  
Shigure: Hihi, why not.  
  
Ayame: Oh dear, what have I don't to deserve this treatment?  
  
[Tooru giggles]  
  
Tooru: Idiot... Hihi, idiot.  
  
[Shigure starts laughing, Hatori chuckles quietly, and Ayame is in shock]  
  
Shigure: Present time! Here is mine! Do you like the wrapping? I wrapped it myself! ^_^  
  
[Proud]  
  
Tooru: It's pretty.  
  
[She opens it and sees a pretty white dress]  
  
Tooru: It's beautiful! Thank you.  
  
Shigure: Why don't you put it on?  
  
[Tooru rushes to her room to try it]  
  
Shigure: She's so full of life, I can't help smiling when she's around.  
  
Ayame: Soon she'll turn to a young beautiful lady and she'll leave her poor old dad! What will happen to me!?  
  
~Everything was going just wonderful and Tooru was happy with her life, what could go wrong?~  
  
If anybody read it I hope you liked it. ^_^ 


	4. Truth and Secrets

C.B., Ashi-Chan (again ;)), Seta, tohru honda, sakura star and MaruSagara/SakTsubº thank you for your reviews. ^_^  
  
~Narrator~  
  
"Thoughts"  
  
[Actions]  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
~A couple of years passed and Tooru was now nine years old, today Hatori and Tooru was in the garden together~  
  
Hatori: You could pick these flowers if you like.  
  
Tooru: Thanks, I will. ^_^ Ah, there is something I'd like to ask...  
  
Hatori: What is it? Is something wrong? You look...  
  
[He couldn't say the word "ashamed" to her]  
  
[Tooru blushed]  
  
Tooru: Uncle Hatori, you know that I like to walk in the woods, I saw something really strange...  
  
[She picked flowers at the same time as she spoke]  
  
Hatori: What did you see?  
  
"Oh no, I hope the witch hasn't found us!"  
  
Tooru: I saw two people, a girl and a boy, maybe your age...  
  
[Hatori looked uncofortable]  
  
"I hope they didn't do anything dirty infront of her... She's only nine. Besides I can't explain something like that to her!"  
  
Tooru: They were... holding each other, their arms wrapped around one another, they looked happy doing it...  
  
Hatori: "Phew..." It's called hugging... You do that with people you love..."  
  
[He was whispering when he said that]  
  
~When Tooru heard the word 'love' she lit up~  
  
Tooru: Uncle Hatori, then we should do it!  
  
~Before Hatori could stop her Tooru flung herself at him and hugged him with all her might~  
  
[Tooru looked around confused]  
  
Tooru: Hatori, where are you?  
  
"I'm sure he was right there, I could even feel him, how could he dissapear like that?"  
  
[She started to look for him]  
  
Tooru: Hatori! Hatori!  
  
[Tears slowly welled up]  
  
"Where was he?"  
  
[She was about to step on something but then she noticed someTHING lying there]  
  
Tooru: A seahorse? Oh no... What is a sea horse doing here? HELP! UNCLE SHIGURE! HELP! UNCLE AYAME!  
  
~Shigure who was inside trying to bake a cake, heard Tooru's panicked voice and rushed out~  
  
Shigure: What's wrong?  
  
[Tooru sniffed, drying her tears]  
  
Tooru: Uncle Hatori... He vanished, I don't know where, and there is a dead seahorse lying right there! What should we do?  
  
How did it get there, Uncle Shigure?  
  
Shigure: Eh...  
  
~Suddenly a "poof" could be heard and fog gathered around the seahorse and look, there was Hatori... naked~  
  
[Shigure quickly covered Tooru's eyes and turned her around]  
  
Tooru: Uncle Hatori... HATORI!  
  
Hatori: Tooru, I'm sorry... Maybe we should have told you.  
  
Tooru: First you dissapear, then a dead searhorse was on the ground, then smoke, and then your naked...  
  
[Tooru continued rabbling on in panick]  
  
Hatori: You see, I'm cursed, when I'm hugged by the opposite sex, a woman or a girl I turn into a seahorse.  
  
Shigure: Hihi, the dead seahorse you keep mentioning wasn't dead.  
  
[Hatori gave Shigure an icy stare]  
  
Shigure: Eh... Hatori is not alone with this curse... Maybe we should go inside and tell you the whole story...  
  
~They called for Ayame who apparently was trying to decide which walking stick he looked best with~ -_-  
  
Shigure: You see, Hatori, Ayame and myself are cursed.  
  
Tooru: Why? Did you do something bad?  
  
Ayame: Hahaha, the worst thing I did was a couple of years I was going to...  
  
[Hatori kicked Ayame under the table]  
  
Hatori: Ehm, no, we havn't done anything bad.  
  
Tooru: Then why? Oh, uncle Hatori is there anything I can do?  
  
Shigure: Hihi, I know plenty of things you can do when you grow up into a beautiful young lady...  
  
Hatori: "Oh god, I'm surrounded with a bunch of perverts..." Eh, don't listen to him, you don't need to do anything, it isn't your fault.  
  
[Shigure winks towards Tooru]  
  
Shigure: Don't you want to know what we turn into to? You already know Hatori of course, but what about me and 'Daddy'?  
  
Tooru: Don't you all turn into seahorses?  
  
Shigure: No! I turn into a beautiful strong loyal... dog!  
  
[Tooru giggled]  
  
Ayame: And I to a intelligent, atheletic, brave... snake!  
  
Hatori: "Oh no, make them stop..."  
  
[Tooru giggled again]  
  
Tooru: Is it alrigth if I hug you...? I know the secret now so it's alright!  
  
It's just that if you hug someone it means you love that person Uncle Hatori said and I want to show Uncle Shigure and Uncle Ayame that I love you.  
  
[Both Ayame and Shigure's eyes starts to fill with tears]  
  
Ayame: That's... That's the most sweetest thing I've ever heard! Come to Daddy!  
  
[Ayame rushed to Tooru and hugged her causing him to turn into a snake]  
  
Tooru: "I've never seen a snake before, it looks... slimy..." Oh, how cute!  
  
Shigure: Me! Me! Hug me!  
  
[Tooru hugged him]  
  
Tooru: Hihi.  
  
Shigure: Hey, want to ride my back? ^_^  
  
Tooru: Yes! ^_^  
  
~Somewhere far away in a castle that always was surrounded by night you could hear whispers of sorrow, hate and love~  
  
Kagura: I'm not sure about this... Isn't it another way?  
  
Unknown person: No, it's the only way to get your love back...  
  
Kagura: I'll do it then... I'll do anything to make him come back to me!  
  
Unknown person: I know...  
  
~Back in the castle Tooru spent her first years Queen Arisa and Queen Saki are discussing who's the best choose to become a husband for Tooru.~  
  
Arisa: What do you think about Prince Yuki?  
  
Saki: He's polite...  
  
Arisa: Yeah, how about Kyo?  
  
Saki: He has a bad temper...  
  
Arisa: Yeah, but he's fun to tease! How about Momiji?  
  
Saki: He's sweet...  
  
Arisa: You got that right! Haru then?  
  
Saki: He's different...  
  
Arisa: Hehe, Akito?  
  
Saki: He's... a mystery.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, gomen nasai!  
  
If anyone read it I hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. Encounter with a Stranger part 1

Thanks to GoDdEsS oF mOoN and SaktSub for their reviews!  
  
For the thousand time I'm sorry for spelling and grammar errors. ~_^  
  
"Thoughts"  
  
~Narrator~  
  
[Actions]  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Four years later from the last event not far from Queen Arisa and Queen Saki, Prince Yuki can be found, sadly it's not a joyous event~  
  
Yuki: Stop... Please stop...  
  
[sobs]  
  
Unknown Person: But Yuki why? I'm just making you strong for the world, you see the world is a horrible place, you must be prepapred for it...  
  
Yuki: No... not this way!  
  
Unknown Person: I can't say I'm sorry for I am not, you'll realize by time that all I did was taking care of you the best way possible.  
  
Yuki: [I must escape... I have to get out of here!]  
  
~And a bit further away we see Prince Kyo~  
  
Kyou: Mother...  
  
Servant: Shall I get a doctor Prince Kyo?  
  
[Even though the man was just a servant he looked disgusted at Prince Kyo]  
  
Kyou: There is no need, she's dead... G-get a priest...  
  
[She killed herself because of me, I can't stay here anymore]  
  
~Be not surprised for now we arrive at the castle Prince Momiji lives~ ^.^  
  
The King: Momiji you have to leave for awhile, the Queen is coming back tomorrow and she can't see you... I'm sorry.  
  
Momiji: I understand, Father... Don't worry! I'll find a place by my own, hihi.  
  
The King: Momiji, you don't have to... You can stay at your cousin's castle...  
  
Momiji: It's alright, I'll manage by myself!  
  
~I bealive you already figured it out, we now stand in Hatsuharu's room, or should I say Prince Haru~  
  
Haru: "I can't stand this mocking, I need air, freedom, just for awhile. They'll probably taunt me more for leaving... but it'll be worth it... I hope."  
  
~Now back to the three faries~  
  
Shigure: Tooru's grown into a beautiful young lady... She's now thirteen years old, ah, a teenager, how cute.  
  
Ayame: Of course she's beautiful! That's the gift I gave her! Hahahaha.  
  
Hatori: [sigh]  
  
Shigure: But don't you all feel a bit sad, only three years till she's sixteen, then we'll take her back.  
  
Ayame: OH NO! My poor little girl, all alone in the world, how will I ever manage without her help!  
  
Shigure: -_- Well, you'll be able to use magic again when we return her so it shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Ayame: Hahaha, that's right! And I can wear silk and satin again... Oh how lovely! ^_^  
  
Hatori: I had no idea you wanted to get rid of her so badly so that you can use another fabric...  
  
Shigure: -_-;;  
  
Ayame: Oh no! Your right, it is such a dilemma... If I have Tohru I have no good fabric, but if I have fabric I have no Tooru! OH MY GOD! I'm so confused, help! ~_~  
  
Hatori: -_- I don't think it's such a hard choise...  
  
Ayame: Your absolute right! Of course we would choose our lovely Tooru!  
  
Shigure: Ah, but it doesn't matter, you'll have your fabric, Tooru HAS to leave her. We can't keep her.  
  
Hatori: And it wouldn't be right to her, she needs to learn the truth, she will be the next Queen after Arisa and Saki.  
  
Shigure: She will be such a kind Queen!  
  
Ayame: And so beautiful!  
  
Shigure: By the way, where is she now?  
  
[Shigure sipped his tea]  
  
Hatori: She's out in the forest, picking flowers I think.  
  
~Finally the last place we'll visit today, the forest where Princess Tooru is picking flowers and singing to herelf.  
  
Tooru: Totemo ureshikattayo, kimi ga warai kaketeka...(Note: This is the begining song of the anime)  
  
Stranger1: I thought I heard someone singing, and look here you are, hihi.  
  
[Tooru looked up surprised, a boy, older than herself]  
  
Tooru: I'm sorry, was I to loud?  
  
Stranger1: It's alright! I liked it, it was very beautiful!  
  
[Tooru blushed]  
  
Tooru: Thank you...  
  
Stranger1: So what are you doing here?  
  
Tooru: "I can't say that Iive nearby, Uncle Hatori warned me to talk to strangers, he seems nice though... But I won't betray Uncle Hatori!" I like the flowers here... So, uh, I went here to pick them...  
  
Stranger1: Yeah, wildflowers are really pretty!  
  
Tooru: Hihi, I think so too!  
  
Stranger1: Can I see you again? I like you.  
  
[Tooru blushed again]  
  
Tooru: Ok...   
  
Stranger1: I'll meet you in a week at the same place! Bye bye!  
  
~The stranger runs away lost in thoughts~  
  
Stranger1: It feels like I've seen that girl before...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it. =) 


	6. Encounter with a Stranger part 2

I'm grateful for reviews and this time it is from Momi-kunai, July girl and fruitbasketrocks.   
  
fruitbasketrocks, how are you sure it's Tohru and not Tooru? You can interpret it different way since Japanese has a complete different alphabet from ours... I should know since I've studied it for awhile now. I have another fanfiction as well here based on Fruits Basket and there I spell it another way, Tohru. It's the same with Kyou, some say Kyo, and Souma, or should I say Souhma, or Sohma? ^_^ It's just a change of a letter though so it's not really important. =)  
  
~Narrator~  
  
"Thoughts"  
  
[Action]  
  
NOTE: I'm not going to continue with this fic anymore since it hasn't been going that well, kinda sad (for me) but what else is there to do. I had decided with this fic I wanted to try a new style of writing I guess it didn't work that well.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shigure: Did you have fun today? ^_^  
  
Tooru: Yes. "I wish I could tell them I met someone, but I have this feeling it would disturb them."   
  
Ayame: TIME FOR DINNER! =D  
  
Tooru: Ah! ^_^ Who made it?  
  
Ayame: I, of course!  
  
Tooru: Great, what did you make?  
  
Ayame: Eh, ah, uh, I forgot to make it.  
  
Hatori: [Gives away a sigh but is not surprised]  
  
Tooru: Don't be too hard on yourself, I'll make it in a jiff!  
  
Ayame: Your kindness just breaks my heart, sweetie. [cries in realif]  
  
Shigure: I made the desert! Guess what it is? TOO LATE! COOKIES is the answer!  
  
Hatori: Don't you make cookies everyday?  
  
Shigure: So?  
  
Hatori: I'm just tired of cookies...  
  
Shigure: Excuse me? Are you trying to break my heart or something? ;_;  
  
Hatori: Nevermind...  
  
Tooru: It's ready soon! Sorry, since I had so little time I didn't make anything fancy.  
  
Hatori: Don't worry about it. Even if you make it in ten sec it's always better than these two.  
  
[Shigure and Ayame cried out]  
  
Shigure: What did I ever do too you? ;_;  
  
Tooru: Let's sit down! ^_^  
  
Ayame: It smells really good!  
  
Tooru: Thanks.  
  
~Soon night falls and everybody goes to sleep, a new days arrives~  
  
Tooru: I'm going out, I think I'll pick some mushrooms for dinner, bye bye!  
  
Ayame: Bye! Be careful!  
  
Tooru: [Takes her basket] Ah, it's such a beautiful day today. ^_^ [Walks deeper in] This place looks good. "I wonder what the boy I met yesterday is doing... He was older than me by a couple of years..."  
  
Stranger2: Oh, I thought I was alone here.  
  
Tooru: O_O Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't know somebody was here.  
  
Stranger2: I was sleeping... [stomach growls]  
  
Tooru: Are you hungry? I know a place where alot of good apples grow. "I know Uncle Hatori warned me but I'm certain this is an honest and kind person, I can see it in his beautiful eyes."  
  
Stranger2: Could you take me there? I would be really gratefull...  
  
Tooru: Of course.  
  
Stranger2: You're very nice.  
  
Tooru: [blushed] What are you doing in this place?  
  
Stranger2: I... I like the forest.   
  
Tooru: It's amazing, I know. [Stops walking] Here it is!  
  
Stranger2: How about you?  
  
Tooru: Eh, I like the flowers here, so I go to pick them here. "Same lie as yesterday, my imagination isn't realy the best" ~_^  
  
Stranger2: I wish I was a flower...[He blushed] Was I weird saying that?  
  
Tooru: No, I guess everyone wishes to be something. How come a flower?  
  
Stranger2: Because they are free... They just gaze up in this wonderful sky, such a life would be wonderful.  
  
Tooru: Please excuse me for my rudeness but what if someone picks you? And the sky isn't always pretty, what if it starts to pour rain on you, perhaps TOO much rain you might die.  
  
Stranger2: [Picks an apple and takes a big bite, can't talk at the moment since his mouth is full ~_^]... I guess your right, I'm just a fool.  
  
Tooru: No, I'm sorry! I shouldn't had such a thing! I was being awfully rude.  
  
Stranger2: No, just honest. I havn't meet a person like you in a long time, I want to meet you again. Let's meet at the same place in a week... if it is alright?  
  
Tooru: Alright! I'm sorry but I must leave, my, eh, parent will get worried, I'll see you soon! "Got to pick those mushroom fast! Everyone will wonder where I am. They get worried so easily."  
  
Stranger2: I'll see you!  
  
[Tooru rushes of]  
  
Stranger2: Hmm... "I recognize her... but that can't be possible..."  
  
~Far away from here Kagure is roaming in her castle, no signs of Princess Tooru has been found and she is in anguish~  
  
Kagura: [Waves with her wand] Show me a picture of Prince Kyou. [She saw a picture of Kyou sleeping] He looks so much like him... He even has the same name...  
  
Unknown person: They share the same soul aswell... He is a recarnation of your love.  
  
Kagura: I'm not certain about that, they aren't alike at all. My Kyou was a kind and gentle man, he tried not to blame people being mean to him because of his... curse.  
  
Unknown person: ...  
  
Kagura: They might not act the same but I like this boy aswell.  
  
Unknown person: Not boy! His seventeen, a man soon.  
  
Kagura: [Touches the picture gently]  
  
Unknown person: You can't waist time anymore. You must find her!  
  
Kagura: I will, she's not sixteen yet, I have time.  
  
Unknwon person: You shouldn't rely on time.  
  
Kagura: Don't worry. I'll find her.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
As I said before, I won't continue with this. Perhaps I will in the future? If I do I will probably make changes. 


End file.
